Freezer Burn
by femslash29
Summary: Soemthing happens, something bad, ro something good? Jade and Tori are taken by an overly crazed fan who wants to keep them forever. No rape/sexual assult, don't worry. The title kind of gives up their predicament. Rated M later. Another one for KK eevee
1. Frozen Feelings

I was now fully aware of my surroundings; well, there wasn't much. I looked around franticly, trying to spot something that could help me escape, anything! It was cold; actually, it was officially freezing. We were in a 7x7x7 room, well freezer actually. I shivered and scooted closer to Jade, who seemed to appreciate it. I remember it as if it were a dream, of a nightmare to be more precise.

It had all started with a show, an act really. Jade and I were the main characters (playing enemies of course) and we had had an after part to celebrate a great performance. We met some people who had been part of the audience, especially one man in particular whose name escapes me. He was medium built, 6', good looking, and in his early twenties. He had offered me and Jade drinks, which we happily accepted. I was surprised when Jade had asked if there was alcohol in them, he said no, she said 'Good'. I thought that she would have been the type to happily accept alcohol, but I guess I was wrong about her.

When we took a sip, it seemed fine. It was lemonade, a beverage of which I will never have again. We chatted and he asked to give us a drive home, we said 'Sure!'. We were two, decently fit young women who could take him on if he went to do us harm, stupid mistake. I felt kind of drowsy, so he buckled me in, he did the same to Jade. You know that felling where you feel drowsy, but not tired? Well, that's how we felt. We could function mentally, but we were too lazy lift our heads.

"I've got to hand it to you two, you make a great team."

"Thanks, it's all Jade, she makes a hell of a bad guy." I could see Jade smile from the corner of my eye.

"Well, I have to admit, I am your biggest fan." Fan? Ok, cool, we had a fan, thing was, we'd only done two other shows together, and one was private, how could we have a fan?

"Well, we are amazing." I gloated. Jade seemed slightly troubled, I didn't bother to ask why.

"Yeah, I can't wait for you guys to stay with me." What? Stay, ok, this dude was a good five years older than me, I was slightly troubled.

"Oh, uh, just got a text from my MOM." Jade emphasised. "She wants me home, are we there yet?" I looked out the window.

"Uh, excuse me, this isn't the right direction." I piped in.

"Yes it is."

"Uh, no, it's not! Our houses are in the other direction." I was getting frightened.

"Not anymore. You guys live with me now." I laughed nervously. He looked serious so I stopped. Jade texted someone: hopefully asking for help. My phone vibrated; I checked my e-mail. _**We need to get out, now. In ten seconds, unlock to door and jump out, like in an action movie, ok?**_ I nodded. I counted and on ten I went to unlock the door except, there was no lock to UNlock!

"Ladies, that would be very dangerous now wouldn't it be?" I was panicking, Jade's expression changed.

"No matter, we're almost home." We moved from the lonely paved road to a dirt one, it was bumpy. I looked at Jade, I was scared.

"We'll be fine." She mouthed, "I promise." I held her hand instinctively. She tensed, and then held mine too: tracing circles on the top with her thumb, the motion calmed me ever so slightly. We halted in front of a large house with several little buildings. Jade let go of my hand and made another text. I expected my phone to buzz, but it didn't. She then placed a call, but didn't place it to her ear, instead she shoved it us the sleeve of her sweater.

"Home sweet home." She took in a deep breath as if savouring the air. He got out and opened my door, I wanted to run but I was so drowsy, I tried to struggle free from his grasp, but couldn't.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Feisty aren't you?"

"Let go!" Instead, he reached over me and pulled Jade out, she seemed almost limp too. Jade didn't struggle though, she breathed heavily, hate filled her eyes.

I expected him to order us to undress, to bring us in his home, to hurt us, but he didn't. Instead he brought us to one of the small buildings. They scared me because I knew something bad was going to happen in the building. From the corner of my eye I noticed Jade drop her phone, still on, the phone bill would probably end up costing her parents a fortune. Beside the door was a single, gray blanket, a fire blanket actually. He handed it to me.

"When I come in I want to see you sleeping, you'll look pretty sleeping." He opened the door and a rush of cold air rushed out. The inside was frozen. He shoved us in.

"Can't wait for the next show." And with that, he closed the door.

Jade pressed herself against me; we held each other in our arms. The walls were white and covered in frost. A light dangled from the ceiling and brightened the room. The blanket had come in handy, it was small, but squashed together it seemed to cover us sufficiently. I started to cry.

"Shh, don't worry, help will come. Her cold lips pressed against my forehead.

"Shh, it'll be ok, don't worry." I cried anyway, but she continued her soothing words. _It'll be ok, it'll be ok…_ She kissed me over and over: on my forehead, on my eyes, on my cheek.

"Why are you comforting me?" I sniffled. She laughed.

"You're asking me this now?" I started to cry again.

"No no no! Ok, ok, I'll answer!" She took in a deep breath, as if preparing herself for what she was going to say. She brushed the hair out of my face.

"I never hated you Tori, never, I-I, I care about you." She kissed me, this time on my lips.

A.N. Ok, so, yeah. They're in quite the predicament right? Well, don't worry, things will heat up soon. Sorry for the pun. It not going to be too long, unless people want me to continue after the first ending I have planned. Thanks for reading

-Femslash29


	2. Unthawing

Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! Jade's kissing me, this is… GREAT! I've wanted this kiss for a long time now, too long really. Why hadn't she told me earlier? I was open-minded, right? Did I look judgemental? God, I swear if she would have told me how she felt before, we would probably skipped the after party and headed straight to-it doesn't mate, we're here and that's that, enjoy it while it lasts. You know what, this is good, when I die I want to die happy, what better way than to die in the arms of the person I've had a secret crush on since I met them?

Jade pulled back, she looked shocked, at me?

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that, now you probably hate me more! Oh my- I'm so…"

"Shut up." I pulled her close and kissed her hard. At first she must have been stunned by my reaction because she didn't kiss back, then, it was like an explosion. Our mouths moved together, her tongue licked my bottom lip, acting for entrance, obviously I allowed her to explore. Our tongues battled for a short period of time, yeah, Jade won. There's no point in fighting her, which is actually really hot. My hands tangled in her dark hair while her hand was placed on my back, pressing me closer to her. We pulled away, gasping for air, our breath fogged and floated away, right, we were in a freezer, I hadn't really noticed during the heat of the moment… Oh my god, we could survive by… Wow, talk about having fun surviving.

"Jade?"

"Uh huh?"

"Do you know what parts of the human body give off the most heat?" She shook her head. I bent in next to her ear; I felt her shiver, probably not from the cold.

"Well, there are under your arms…" She nodded.

"Under your legs…" She nodded again, and lowered my head slightly, letting my lips hover over her neck.

"Your neck…" She gasped as my lips latched onto her pulse point, sending a shiver of pleasure through her body, I smiled. I put my hand on her leg and trailed it slowly upward.

"And, there's one more place…"

"Where?" Her voice was breathy.

"Right down here." I pressed the palm of my hand against the fabric covering her sensitive spot, she gasped. I pressed it again, gaining a moan from her.

"Do you know a survival technique used if there's a blanket?" She gulped and shook her head.

"The two people take off their clothes, to share their body heat better." She got up quickly, I was afraid that I had gone too far, but I was way off. She was hastily taking off her clothing. I got up and did the same. I looked at her as I unbuttoned my shirt, I was having trouble because my fingers were trembling. Jade had on lacy black underwear and her bra was very, decorative. She went to take it off too.

"Stop." She looked at me, I grinned. "I like how it looks on you." I got tired of the buttons so I ripped it off. I, on the other hand, was wearing a simple purple bra and a pair of pink undies that said "Fun in the sun" on them. I went to take them off but instead Jade3 held he in her arms.

"I'll do that for you later." I felt my cheeks burn, then I shivered, I was cold. Jade must have felt the same way because she wrapped us in the fire blanket and we gently lowered ourselves to the icy ground.

My breath was becoming heavy. I could feel Jade's warm skin against mine and every move she made sent jolts up my body. Her mouth moved over mine and this time, I didn't even fight her tongue with my own. Her hands trailed under my back and I arched as she lightly scratched it all the way down, I let out a soft moan, it felt nice. One of her hands moved in between us and slipped under my bra, grabbing my chest, I whimpered, she smiled.

"You like that?" She asked; I simply nodded. She unclasped my bra from behind and then pulled it off. I wanted to feel her too, too give her as much pleasure as I was having. I unclasped her bra too, pulling it off and chocking it somewhere in the small room. I played with the sensitive nubs of her breasts, she moaned. She then pressed her thigh in between my legs, pressing it upward. I could see my breath coming out in pants. Her hand moved from my chest down to my wet center. She played with the base of my underwear, brushing up against the place I so desperately needed attention for.

"Mmm, do I always make you this wet Tori? 'Cause if you'd have told me this problem a lot sooner, I could have dealt with it then." I let out a gasp as she traced circles on my most sensitive spot.

"Jade…"

"Yes?"

"Don't do that to me!"

"Do what Tori?"

"Don't… tease me…" She grinned an evil grin, one of her many specialties.

"Tease you? I don't even know what you want! How could I tease you unless you tell me what you want?" I groaned: the pressure building.

"I need you…" I panted out.

"Why, what do you need me for?" Why was she doing this to me?

"I need you…" Was she really going to make me say it? I took in a deep breath. "I-insi-inside me." I whispered.

"Pardon me? I couldn't hear you." She pinched my sensitive nub.

"I NEED YOU INSIDE ME!" I almost screamed. "Just do it Jade!" She laughed, oh what a rich laugh it was.

A.N. Ha ha! I'm such a mean person aren't I? Ending it at the good part? Don't hate me for it ;) I've already done the next chapter, I'm just letting the anticipation build.

-Femslash29


	3. Melting Ice

This was so not cool on her part. Why oh WHY did she need to tease me so? She got what she wanted right? I told her, I pleaded! I just needed to feel her inside me! Her thumb traced circles around my entrance, teasing me.

"Please…"Was all I managed to say. I panted heavily. He mouth fell over mine as a single digit entered slowly, I winced. She must have noticed because she pulled back.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, frustrated at the lack of contact.

"Is this your first time?" I was slightly embarrassed, I nodded, not looking into her eyes.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, I know, lame right, I just wanted to right person to take me…" I looked at her.

"Me?" I nodded, but didn't look at her, instead I looked at an empty corner. I thought she would lie, shrug it off, but instead I felt her lips against mine. I wasn't harsh, it was sweet, caring.

"Thank you." She whispered, then we kissed again, more passionately. Her finger went back to where it had been before and she entered a finger into my needing core.

I winced, it hurt, but felt good at the same time. Now she slowly pumped her finger in and out, I moaned. We were still kissing and I felt her smile.

"You like that?" All I could do was nod. She traced circles with her thumb as she pumped, faster and harder; going farther with every stroke. I rocked against her hand I was close, but I wanted more!

"Please, don't stop!" She inserted a second finger and I screamed. Faster and faster, harder and harder! Then, every let go.

"Jade!" I screamed. I felt my juices poor out of me, she helped me ride it out. We broke apart and she gently pulled out her dripping fingers. She brought them up to her face.

"Mmm… You smell good. I wonder how you taste." She licked her fingers clean, The throb returned with the sight.

"Mmm… Delicious." I kissed her, tackling her to the ground, I could taste my juices, still lingering in her mouth. I pulled back.

"My turn…"

I lowered myself and kissed her neck then traced it with my tongue down to her collar bone, I nibbled, she moaned. I continued down to her breast where I took one of the pink nubs in my mouth and bit lightly.

"Tori, please…" I sucked and flicked it with my tongue, she arched forward. I took turns playing with them, trying to give them and equal amount of attention. She moaned and I continued downwards. I kissed her stomach and licked the inside of her belly button, gaining a rich giggle from her part. I continued to trace downwards to the bunch of dark hair leading down to where she deeded me most. I continued down and stopped as I felt a warm wetness on my lips. I licked them and moaned.

"God Jade, for such a bitter girl, you taste so sweet."

"Just shut up and fuck me already."

"Jade, am I teasing you?" I traced circles around her entrance with my tongue. She couldn't say anything, she just arched downward, aching for more attention, I was happy to oblige.

I didn't care if Jade had done it before, she did have a boyfriend whose name escaped me at the time being, too caught up in what was happening. Jade was here now and clearly she needed me. I just hoped that I was as good as everyone else she had slept with. I flicked her clit with my tongue and she muttered my name, which got me even more aroused. I darted my tongue inside, gaining a loud moan. I worked harder and as I felt her getting close, I brought up a finger and inserted it, and a second. I pumped and licked, and suddenly Jade screamed,

"Tori!" her walls closed around my fingers and I felt her let go. I helped her finish as she had done to me.

"Wow, you were amazing!" Jade breathed out heavily as we curled up together.

"Was I as good as everyone else?"

"Better! A hell of a lot better…"

"Well, I can say with certainty that that was the best thing ever, I can die now." She twisted a bit.

"Uh, Tor?"

"Yeah?" Uh oh, something was wrong with her voice.

"I kind of forgot to mention something…"

"What?"

A.N. Hi hi hi… What did she forget? First vivid stuff I've written, so I hope it was good… Sorry if it didn't get to you guys… Well, don't know when the next chap will be out. Soon though, next is the last… Trilogy (Oh wait, I already have three... Sega I guess?)! I'll continue with it if everyone wants me to once I'm done this little adventure. BTW, I'm not sure if everyone's noticed, but I do requests, if I know the show/movie and it's femslash, I'll write it. Thanks for reading!

-Femslash29


End file.
